


The Spark's Lullaby

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Tragedy, based on a polish lullaby, gabe is hawky, na wojtusia z popielnika, no surprise really, no surprise there either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just a short fairytale...oh, but, I'm afraid it may get a little long..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Polish nursery rhyme "Na Wojtusia z Popielnika"

“How about I tell you a little story, with your light dwindling?” a voice murmured in the hazy darkness. “Just a short fairytale...oh, but, I’m afraid it may get a little long.”

There was a gasp of air in response, before a forced, “Go to hell,” echoed in the dome.

“ _ Once there was a mean old witch, who lived in a house of butter _ .”

Although a house of butter brought the boy’s thoughts right to the bakery, he also was swept away into the house he was forced to call home, guarded by a cold father who was never around.

“ _ In that house were amazing secrets, and the spark has gone out.” _

The spark has gone out? What did he mean by that?

“ _ There was once a young princess who fell in love with a musician _ .”

Footsteps sounded around the body laying on the floor, motionless as the words set in. A princess? A musician? Marinette…and...Adrien…?

“ _ The king granted them a fine wedding, and that’s the end of the story. _ ”

A happy ending really sounded nice to the teenager’s ears. A wedding, his lady donned in a beautiful white dress, blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

“ _ He’s been looking, watching with tears glazing over, waiting. _ ”

Who?

“ _ Why have you deceived me, child? He will never forget. _ ”

The black-clad hero looked up at the man standing over him, his mind connecting the dots of why this person was saying all of this.

“ _ Now I’ll never believe you again, my little spark. _ ”

Chat Noir felt his heartbeat slow down as his vision began to blur. “Father…?”

“ _ You’ll shine a little but then go out. _ ”

Le Papillon released his transformation just as Plagg escaped the ring, revealing father and son, and Adrien felt his eyes close. 

“ _ Poof—no time for another story. _ ”

“ _ Adrien!! _ ” he heard Ladybug scream before the world faded around him.

**Author's Note:**

> and diane has finally officially delved into tragedy  
> all hail the queen  
> just wait until the next fic it's gon be w o r s e  
> but yeah this isn't my best piece but whatev  
> i do what i can


End file.
